If Walls Could Talk
by ExcalibursZone
Summary: [One-Shot] You are invited to attend the graduation of the class of 1998 from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


If Walls Could Talk

"Can you believe it?" She said sadly from the window seat in the Gryffindor common room. "After today, no more classes, no more tests ... no more Hogwarts."

Hermione Granger looked out the window towards the school gates. Parents, friends, and officials from the Ministry of Magic had been pouring through them nonstop all morning. In a few short hours she, the head girl, and Harry Potter, head boy and savior of the world, would be giving their commencement speeches. A warm hand landed softly on her shoulder and she didn't need to look up to see her famous best friend standing there.

"It is hard to believe, isn't it?" He said softly. "I'll be leaving the first place I could truly call home."

"Getting away from _Professor_ Snape is my lifelong dream! I say good riddance to this place."

Harry and Hermione turned towards their red-headed friend, Ron Weasley, and grimaced at his outburst. He looked at the faces they made and let out a heartfelt laugh.

"Guys, it isn't the end of the world here. We're just graduating, there's more to life than school. Quidditch, jobs, parties, Quidditch, Quidditch groupies, the Cannons, the Quidditch World cup ..."

"I think we get the idea, Ron." Hermione said dryly. "I, for one, am not looking forward to all the Quidditch that's awaiting me after graduation."

Harry chuckled. "I'm going to miss this." He said simply.

"Hey, why don't we nip off to the kitchens for something quick to eat before we have to go out to the pitch?" Ron smiled wickedly.

"Always thinking about your stomach, aren't you?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"I'd have him no other way." Harry grinned at Hermione's side.

Ron looked at Harry. "Well what are we waiting for?"

The three friends shared a laugh and set out on their last adventure at Hogwarts. Within seconds they were standing in front of their common room's portrait waving to the Fat Lady and on their way to the staircase.

"You know ..." Hermione said as she looked at the stone walls of the long corridor that lead to Gryffindor tower. "If walls could talk, what do you think they'd be saying? Do you think they have a memory?"

Ron let out a laugh. "If they did, I'd blush at what they could tell us."

Harry smiled at his two friends. "I bet the stories would be something ..."

He stopped and looked down the hall to his right and a smile curved upwards at the corners of his lips.

"I'm going to learn the Bogey Hex and put it on both of you if you two get us caught!" Ron hissed at the two unwanted guests.

"It's your fault we're stuck out here!" Hermione spat back. "If Filch, his cat, or one of the professors catch us we could get _EXPELLED_!"

"I just forgot the password and nobody would let me in." Neville simpered.

Harry stopped suddenly and held out a hand. "I thought I heard something ..."

"Harry?" Hermione had taken hold of his arm. "Are you ok?"

He smiled again and shook his head. "I'm fine." He looked at the woman standing next to him and let out a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I just noticed how much you've changed since first year." He said simply and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Remember that 'duel' that Malfoy tricked us with in first year?"

Hermione laughed. "I was ready to kill you two that night. I was so worried that we'd be expelled."

Ron grinned. "Well, the only thing we found was Fluffy and I couldn't understand how you thought being expelled was worse than being ripped apart by a three headed dog."

They all laughed and started down the corridor again. The stairs were cooperating with them until the set they were on deposited them at that self same third floor landing. Harry shook his head at the coincidence and continued to the next floor.

They were walking past the Great Hall when Hermione looked into the cavernous room and her eyes clouded for a moment.

"You solved it! You solved it!" She yelled happily as she ran between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. Harry and Ron turned around to see their re-animated best friend dashing at them.

Harry caught her in a tight embrace and laughed happily. "We never could have done it without you!"

"Brilliant clues you gave us, Hermione!" Ron said as he hugged her nervously.

Hermione laughed merrily at the complements and sat with her best friends when Justin Finch-Fletchley walked up and pumped Harry's arm.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Harry."

"That's ok, Justin, I'm glad you're back with us."

"It's good to be back."

"Which time?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione stirred at his words and smiled at him. "Oh, second year." She whispered.

Ron shook his head. "Is this going to be a trip down memory lane or are we going to get something to eat? I'm famished here!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry with her 'Why do we put up with him?' look. Harry could do nothing but laugh at Ron's attempt to lighten the mood as his second friend in the wizarding world smiled goofily and skipped down the stairs.

"Shall we follow?"

"Right behind you, Hermione."

Ron had gotten ahead of them slightly faster than they had anticipated and was already tickling the pear that hid the entrance to the kitchens. "Come on, slow pokes!" He shouted impatiently and stepped into the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione arrived just in time to see their gluttonous friend finish of a plate of scones and start to work on a ham sandwich.

"Ron, you are the most disgusting eater I've ever seen!" Hermione snorted in derision at the sight before them. "Are you ever going to fill up that bottomless pit of a stomach you've got?"

Harry laughed and pulled up a stool for her to sit on and waited for her to join them in their impromptu feast. After she was seated, he joined his friends at the table and filled her goblet with chilled water and handed her an apple.

"Thanks, Harry." She said with a smile which he returned. He went to his previous task of choosing the best pear from the bowl of fruit in the center of the table and smiled again when she handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks." He said happily and bit into the yellow fruit.

The three of them ate in silence and watched as the house elves went about their tasks in a hurried, yet calm manner. The wizarding wireless was playing a new song by Celestina Warbeck that was a remake of an old muggle hit that Harry recognized.

"Hey, isn't this music from Breakfast Club?" He asked Hermione after he'd swallowed the last bite of his snack. "Don't you forget about me ... hmm hmm hmm" Hermione laughed as he hummed the rest of the lyrics. "I don't remember much other than that first part." He said with a grin.

Hermione listened for a moment and then smiled as she'd deciphered the lyrics from the strange way that the wizarding rock star had been singing them. "I think it is, actually." She said with a smile.

Ron chuckled. "Breakfast Club? It is kind of fitting since we're in the kitchen and all ..."

"Not that kind of club." Hermione said with a sigh. "It's the title of a muggle film, Ron."

Harry smiled. "The only thing breakfast about that film is the time of day they have to serve detention."

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I saw it, the film that is." He smiled quickly. "Uncle Vernon didn't know I could see the television in the mirror over the mantle when I had my cupboard door open a crack."

Hermione's inquisitive look turned to one of disgust. "Honestly, Harry, I'm so glad you don't have to go back to that horrible place this summer."

Harry shrugged. "Luckily there's no need to anymore." He winked at her playfully and tapped his watch. "We should go finish getting ready, we have speeches to give and a graduation to attend."

"You two go on ahead, I'll be right up." Ron said around a mouthful of pumpkin pie.

Harry smiled again and got to his feet before Hermione could then made his way to the door. With a smile he opened it for his best friend. Hermione grinned and stepped through the doorway as Harry turned back to Ron. "Hey, don't be too long. You don't want your Mum to go into a fit if you're late ..." With a laugh at Ron's reaction, Harry stepped into the hallway and set off with Hermione. They quickly made their way to the Gryffindor common room and set off to their respective dorm rooms to change into their graduation robes.

Harry opened the door and crossed to his bed but instead of changing looked around the room quietly.

"Harry? Harry, are you awake?" Ron whispered from the side of his bed.

"Wassit?" Harry asked sleepily. He was just having a wonderful dream involving Hagrid, Dudley, and a pig's tail.

"Happy Christmas!" Ron replied with a grin.

"Happy Christmas, Ron!" Harry said with a sleepy smile. He reached for his glasses and put them on as he sat up.

"Well, are you going to just sit there or are you going to open your presents?"

"_I've_ got _presents_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course you've got presents, what did you expect, turnips?" Ron said in a strange voice as if Harry had suddenly grown two additional heads to match Fluffy. "It's Christmas, why wouldn't you have any? I think Mum sent you one of her knitted sweaters. Yep, right there next to that other package."

Sure enough, when he got out of bed and looked atop his trunk, there was a small pile of wrapped gifts. The green Weasley sweater Ron had just mentioned with a tin of homemade fudge, a box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, wooden flute from Hagrid, and a peculiar cloak from someone else.

"Whoa! That's really valuable!"

"What is it?"

"Put it on, it's an invisibility cloak!"

Harry pulled the cloak over his shoulders and wrapped the loose ends around his front. "I can't see my body!"

A note fell to the floor and Ron's eyes went wide. "There's a note! What's it say?"

"It-It's my father's cloak ... who sent it?"

Harry hurriedly stuffed his invisibility cloak under his sheets when Fred and George opened the door shouting happy Christmas.

"Harry?"

"Oh, hi, Ron." Harry said with a grin.

"Don't tell me ... remembering something again?" Ron said dryly.

Harry laughed. "My first real Christmas." He admitted with a lingering dreaminess in his eyes.

Ron shook his head and chuckled. "I'm just looking forward to getting out of these robes and away from this school as quickly as possible."

Harry smiled at his red-headed friend. "There has to be some good memories that you've got of Hogwarts, Ron."

Ron smiled. "A few, but I'm not going to dwell on them. I know I'm going to make more when I'm out of here."

The two young men finished dressing for the ceremony that was just under a half hour away and they descended the stairs to wait for the third member of their pack.

Ron looked as bored as he always did when they waited for Hermione to finish getting ready. As the years had gone by, she'd been taking increasingly longer amounts of time as she began to discover the wonders of being a woman, makeup, matching clothing, coordinated colors, and the perfect hairdo. Harry couldn't remember how many containers of Sleekeasy's his bushy-haired friend had gone through over the years.

He looked over at Ron and smiled at the wistful look in his eyes. The red head was staring at the bulletin board and had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Harry I did it, I'm keeper!" Ron beamed at him as he spilled butterbeer down his front from his sloshing goblet.

"What? That's brilliant, Ron!" He said as he tried to smile genuinely for his friend. With his bleeding hand and pounding heart, however, he wasn't too focused on celebrating at the moment.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked as he pressed a butterbeer into Harry's hand.

"She's over there." George said as he pointed to the sleeping girl. She was holding a drink precariously in her hands as she dozed peacefully in an armchair by the fire.

After talking to a few of his teammates, Harry sat next to her and she jumped when he put his bag down. He remembered telling her about Umbridge and could clearly recall the worried look on her face when she suggested that 'You-Know-Who' was controlling the new teacher. There was a slight argument about his scar and telling Dumbledore but there was also something else ... something that he heard in her voice ...

"You ready to go, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly and he jumped when she touched his hand. "Are you ok? Ron was acting kind of strange when I got down here too."

Harry smiled at her and glanced around her face quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He let out a soft laugh when the look of concern crossed her face. "I was just remembering when Ron made keeper ..."

Ron laughed nervously for a moment. "You too, huh?" He cleared his throat and looked around the common room. "Well, let's get down there, shall we?"

Hermione shook her head and grinned. "Let's." She said simply and the three of them linked arms and headed to the Quidditch pitch where the stands had been transfigured into many rows of white chairs for the friends, family, and visitors to this year's graduation ceremony. Ron peeled off and headed for the line of Gryffindors on the outskirts of the pitch leaving Harry and Hermione to walk hand-in-hand to the stage at the end of the pitch that captured a view of Hogwarts behind them.

When the graduation music began, the graduating class took their seats just after the professors and the head boy and girl took theirs. Dumbledore stood at the enchanted podium and spoke loudly and clearly, imparting words of wisdom to the newest members of the wizarding world. With a round of applause, he stepped aside and motioned for Hermione to step forward.

She looked nervously to Harry and seemed to visibly relax at the soft, tender smile he shot her way and the quick squeeze of her hand as she stood up. Once at the podium, she made eye contact with everyone silently before she cleared her throat.

"Ladies, Gentleman, friends, family, and respected guests," She started with a shaky voice. "I've spent seven long, wonderful years at this school and somehow managed to survive all the excitement, adventures, danger, and yes, the tests that I've had to confront here." There was an outbreak of laughter and a few whistles of encouragement. She smiled and continued. "When I found that I was accepted at this prestigious school, needless to say, I was elated because it finally explained why I was able to blow up my cousin's doll collection." Again an outbreak of laughter with many knowing nods from her classmates. "But I was terrified mostly. Terrified that I wouldn't fit in or was smart enough or brave enough. My sorting ceremony hinted that I had the legendary Gryffindor courage deep inside but it was my friends and classmates that brought that courage to the forefront.

There have been losses, gains, pain, and relief the past several years mostly at the hands of one evil man. I discovered during my first escapade as one of the 'Dream Team' that it didn't take books and cleverness to make a great wizard but friendship and bravery. The ensuing years as I watched my fellows grow and become powerful practitioners of magic in their own right: Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and dear Rubeus Hagrid, may they rest in peace. I found that with these friendships there was one thing that connected us all: The future is uncertain and life one great mystery. Why did my friends have to die during the war? Some would call it fate, others destiny, and yet others would call it courage. I say they were indeed brave, selfless, and more importantly, they were great. With respect to my best friend, a name doesn't make you great." There was a roar of laughter and Hermione quickly glanced back with a wink to Harry. "It's your deeds and the responsibilities that you shoulder to make this world a better place that sows greatness.

From this day forward, I see many of my fellow classmates step into the future without the fear of a Dark Lord repressing their imagination or creativity. I see a group of young minds eager to make this world a better place and to carry on with keeping the peace for their friends, their family, and others they have yet to know. Before me are some of the greatest witches and wizards that will ever grace the history of the world, both wizarding and muggle and I'm grateful to have spent these past seven years in their company. Thank you."

The assembly thundered with applause and Hermione waved and smiled to them all. As she returned to her seat, Harry caught her in tremendous hug.

"Now what can I say after that?" He whispered quietly in her ear.

She looked at him with a smile. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Harry grinned and took his place at the podium to much applause and the flashes of cameras. He smiled nervously at his mentor and then looked out over the seeming sea of people in front of him.

"Thank you for those wonderful words, Hermione." He said with a smile back to her. "And thank you all for attending another graduation at this esteemed school. When I first heard of the wizarding world my first reaction was to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. Like most muggles, I knew nothing of what awaited me, much to my amazement and the amusement of several of my friends and classmates. Over the years, I've seen my share of loss: Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, those who Hermione had mentioned, and many others. For the longest time I was lost, not knowing what I was supposed to do, where to go, or how to do it. With the wide experience of the professors here at Hogwarts, I was given direction, guidance, consolation, friendship, and a sense of family. These people sitting behind me, and the ones sitting in front of me became my new family when in reality mine were lost to me years ago. I look at the greatest people on this planet, filled with a sense of wonder at how they were able to put their prejudices behind them and come together to help defeat Voldemort. I still see that some of you flinch at his name." A few pockets of laughter erupted from the Gryffindor section that spread to the rest of the people in attendance. Harry smiled and waited for them to quiet down once again.

"A wise man once told me that fear of a name only increases the fear of the object itself. That same man taught me that the choices we make are what define us and guide us to who we are and who we will become." He glanced at Dumbledore with a look of pride and received the same in return. Harry then turned back to the assembly before him. "I see before me a future where choices will be made, both good and bad but choices none-the-less. I see the friends, family, and rivals seated before me that will take the world by storm and redefine it into a place where fear, prejudice, war, and hopelessness will become things of legend and myth. There was a song in the muggle world: Everybody Wants to Rule the World. That is the truth and we've all seen it first hand. But as I stand here now, I see the future rulers of the wizarding world: Professors, ministers, solicitors, Aurors, and researchers. But for the most part, I see those who will truly make this world a better place, I see the future parents of the next generation of Hogwarts students. The chance I had to know mine was a fleeting moment, one that brought me unwanted fame I did not deserve. With the threat of Voldemort gone, I see a bright future where all children will have the chances that I plan to share with mine. Class of 1998, welcome to your life!"

Applause roared through the hushed silence of Harry's speech and with a smile and a wave he turned to his seat. His eyes fell to Hermione's as he began to walk and his cheeks took on a distinctly reddish hue. Her smile was wide and her eyes were twinkling. He seemed to be in a daze as she pulled him into a hug that he suddenly realized was one of the things he loved most. His eyes clouded over and he looked into her eyes as they pulled apart. She wasn't smiling anymore. Her lips were slightly open and her eyes were the most magnificent color he'd ever seen.

Harry Potter lost himself in those deep swirls of chocolaty brown and before he could think straight, he found his lips on hers. The howls and cheers of the crowd died down and he felt that they were the only two there. The beating of their hearts, the warmth of their skin, the slight dizziness he felt as she held him tighter, and the elation that he'd suddenly realized something.

The sound of the crowd roared back to life like a gale force wind that sprang out of nothingness and Harry pulled back to gauge the reaction of the woman in front of him. She was blushing profusely but the smile on her face washed away any doubts he had about her feelings for him. With a grin of embarrassment, he offered her the seat she'd been occupying then took his own after she had done so. Her hand tightened around his as they heard the names of the students being called for their diplomas.

"Terry Boot ... Mandy Brocklehurst ... Lavender Brown ... Michael Corner ... Justin Finch-Fletchley ... Seamus Finnigan ... Anthony Goldstein ... Hermione Granger ... Daphne Greengrass ... Wane Hopkins ... Megan Jones ... Ernie Macmillan ... Draco Malfoy ... Pansy Parkinson ... Padma Patil ... Parvati Patil ... Harry Potter ... Dean Thomas ... Lisa Turpin ... Ronald Weasley ... Blaise Zabini ..."

There was applause and laughter as each student rose to take their diploma and shake the hand of the Hogwarts headmaster. When Harry, Hermione, and Ron's names were called, the noise levels seemed to go a few decibels higher for the savior of the wizarding world and the friends who helped him achieve what was thought to be impossible.

Dumbledore smiled and gazed over the students and then the thousands of people in the stands in front of him. With a clearing of his throat, the old wizard raised his hands and shouted to the world. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you: The Class of 1998!"

Hats shot into the air in a reverse rainstorm of pointed black felt and gravity proved its existence once again when they returned to the outstretched, cheering hands of the young men and women who were now embarking on a new journey that would take them to the rest of their lives.

If walls could talk, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have much to say about the goings on of the young people who have inhabited its halls and rooms for the past thousand years. And in a thousand years the school will welcome to its warm and inviting atmosphere more 'Dream Teams,' school rivals, saviors, and heroes. But most of all, those who leave those sacred halls of learning will embark upon a new life enriched with the tales of those who had graced those same halls so many years ago.

_6 Years Later_

Parvati Patil and Terry Boot are happily married with two beautiful children. Parvati has gone on to train Aurors and Terry is in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry of Magic.

Lavender Brown spent several years abroad with Seamus Finnigan before they were married in Las Vegas. Lavender returned to Hogwarts as the new Divination teacher where she receives as much respect as Professor Trelawney. Seamus is the new flying instructor and Quidditch coach for the school.

Justin Finch-Fletchley went on to become a muggle actor and has appeared in several box office hits. He currently resides with Megan Jones in Scotland where they are planning their upcoming wedding.

Ernie Macmillan is currently an Auror working with Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson married and divorced over the span of three years. They have two children and are currently in counseling to repair their marriage.

Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley were married soon after Ginny graduated the following year. They both live at the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley and their son. Dean went into advertising and designs adverts for various wizarding magazines and Ginny has become a top clothing designer in both the muggle and wizarding sectors of high fashion.

Albus Dumbledore retired two years later and has remained a staunch supporter for Hogwarts and its new headmaster Minerva McGonagall.

Severus Snape is still the Potions Master of Hogwarts and has received several Orders of Merlin First Class for developing the cures for the Longbottoms and other mentally insane patients of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Ronald Weasley stopped running after two years and let Luna Lovegood catch up to him. Their wedding was held the following year and the couple is expecting their first child in four months. Ron's support of the Chudley Cannons was so fanatical that they finally signed him on as keeper and Luna currently presides as the assistant editor for various wizarding world tabloids and magazines for Quibbler, Inc.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger disappeared from the wizarding world for five years following their graduation. They reemerged at the Weasley wedding and soon after exchanged their vows on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nine months later, James Robert Potter and Lily Molly Potter were born followed by much fanfare from friends and family. The couple has been working at their beloved school as the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms professors respectively. They are currently expecting their third child rumored to be christened Rubeus Neville Potter.

**A/N:**Well, there were a few things left out of the challenge. Seeing as I really do not like songfic at all I just mentioned the required two. At this point in the game, I decided to skip over any confrontation that Hermione and Ron would have about dating, they've grown and are beyond those residual feelings in this one-shot. I gave Harry a speech as well, since there were some things I thought should be said that Hermione wouldn't have. I hope you all liked this little bit of inspiriation!


End file.
